


Give Up The Ghost

by sidhedcv



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Gen, post S03E11
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quello che attira subito la sua attenzione è però una cassapanca di legno scuro che sembra quasi troneggiare al centro della stanza: nell'avvicinarsi ad essa Belle nota immediatamente le finissime decorazioni intagliate nel legno e in qualche modo <i>sa</i> che quell'oggetto doveva appartenere a Rumplestiltskin. [post 3x11]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Up The Ghost

Belle si aggira per le infinite stanze del palazzo senza avere la minima idea di dove andrà a finire – in realtà non sa nemmeno perché sia uscita dal suo letto, l'unica zona che le sembra davvero sicura e al riparo da tutto quello che non va nella sua vita –, limitandosi a girovagare per infinite ore, lasciando che i pensieri che ha cercato di trattenere per tutto quel tempo scorrano liberamente nella sua testa.

Ha già constatato più e più volte che qualsiasi modo di affrontare questa situazione non funziona e si rende perfettamente conto che la realtà è che _non esiste_ un modo per prendere il coraggio a due mani e ricacciare indietro tutta la sofferenza che, ondata dopo ondata, si riversa su di lei ad ogni respiro, ad ogni battito del suo cuore. Rumple non c'è più, questo è tutto. Non esiste una consolazione, non esiste qualcosa che possa darle un solo, piccolo spiraglio di speranza.

Si rende conto di non sembrare più la Belle che è sempre stata, si rende conto che in tutta la sua vita fino a quel momento non ha mai ceduto alla disperazione, nemmeno quando la situazione sembrava senza uscita ma.. nulla può essere peggio di questo e per quanto si sforzi di cercare la speranza, nel suo cuore sembra esserci soltanto tenebra.

La sua mente pare voler tornare sempre e comunque sulle memorie più dolorose e tutto sommato è felice che sia così: preferisce mille volte ricordare tutti i momenti in cui ha sofferto o i momenti in cui lui non c'era piuttosto che ripensare al suo sorriso e sapere che mai più potrà vederlo.

È solo dopo quelle che sembrano ore che finalmente si costringe a fermarsi in una delle tante stanze che quasi ossessivamente ha girato fino a quel momento: non ricorda nemmeno l'esistenza di quel particolare locale nell'ala est –  sempre che sia l'ala est, non è sicura nemmeno di questo – e non sa bene se attribuire la colpa allo stato della sua mente o alla possibilità che ci siano delle sale che ancora non ha visto.

Quello che attira subito la sua attenzione è però una cassapanca di legno scuro che sembra quasi troneggiare al centro della stanza: nell'avvicinarsi ad essa Belle nota immediatamente le finissime decorazioni intagliate nel legno e in qualche modo _sa_ che quell'oggetto doveva appartenere a Rumplestiltskin. È una considerazione quasi ovvia, certo, visto che quello è il suo castello e tutto ciò che c'è in quelle stanze è effettivamente suo ma-- c'è di più: le sembra di aver già visto quella cassapanca da qualche parte, forse a Storybrook, nel negozio di Mr Gold. Non sa per quale motivo ma quell'oggetto la incuriosisce e, quasi dimentica di tutto il resto, ci vuole ben poco perché si convinca ad aprirlo.

La cassapanca sembra strabordare di oggetti che Belle è sicura di aver già visto – sicura, sicurissima, certa con tutto il proprio cuore –, tra i quali spicca una bambola di paglia e una tazza che purtroppo le è molto più che familiare. Non ha più trovato questi oggetti, ma la realtà dei fatti è che non li ha più nemmeno cercati da quando la maledizione è stata cancellata e tutti loro sono tornati nella Foresta Incantata.

Si chiede per quale strana ragione siano finiti tutti in quel baule, si chiede perché quei particolari oggetti sì e molti altri no, si chiede cosa ci sia di speciale in tutto questo, si chiede se ci sia dietro un significato nascosto, qualcosa di importante che le sta sfuggendo.

È solo dopo qualche minuto, dopo aver deciso di nascondere la tazza in fondo alla cassapanca – non può vederla, non vuole vederla –, che un particolare oggetto attira la sua attenzione; un luccichio debole, sommerso da quelli che sembrano i vestiti di un bambino, sembra quasi chiamarla e per qualche strano motivo Belle non riesce a dire di no.

Il vuoto che le riempie il cuore pare essersi fatto strada pian piano fino alla sua mente: nel momento esatto in cui si ritrova tra le mani quel bracciale tanto familiare è convinta che il dolore l'assalirà immediatamente, senza lasciarle scampo, punendola per la sua curiosità. La realtà è che dentro di lei in quei primi minuti non c'è nulla se non un silenzio attonito.

 

«Chiudi gli occhi, Belle» la sua voce assume una sfumatura particolarmente _calda_ quando si sofferma sul tuo nome e tu non puoi fare altro che chiudere gli occhi, senza nemmeno pensare di domandare cosa stia succedendo. Rumple rimane in silenzio, tu rimani in silenzio e in quei pochi secondi che seguono riesci ad immergerti completamente nella calma e nella tranquillità che regnano nel negozio – spezzati solo, di tanto intanto, dai lievissimi rumori che alcuni particolari oggetti producono.

«Ho una sorpresa per te» sussurra di nuovo e la sua voce ti entra dentro come fa sempre, lentamente e allo stesso tempo quasi con prepotenza, sbaragliando del tutto le tue difese – difese? ti chiedi se esistano ancora delle difese contro di lui, nella tua testa, e ti rispondi immediatamente che no, sono crollate tutte e che in fondo a te va benissimo così.

«Una sorpresa?»

«Un regalo» ti risponde lui e un inaspettato calore si fa strada dentro il tuo petto, raggiungendo il cuore e facendoti quasi fremere per il modo in cui le sue parole ti scaldano. Avverti qualcosa sfiorare la tua mano, seguito subito dopo dal tocco delicato delle sue dita; «per ringraziarti di aver aspettato. Per inaugurare la nostra nuova vita».

Quando apri gli occhi c'è un piccolo bracciale d'oro allacciato al tuo polso e tutto quello che riesci a pensare, con un piccolo sorriso che ti tira le labbra, è che Rum sa sempre e comunque come conquistarti.

 

Il piccolo ciondolo a forma di rosa ondeggia lentamente, sfiorandole piano la mano e costringendola a riscuotersi dalle immagini mentali che erano _esattamente_ ciò che cercava di non ricordare.

Ci vogliono solo pochi secondi perché il bracciale finisca di nuovo sotto ai vestiti, pochi secondi perché la cassapanca venga richiusa di scatto e perché Belle fugga letteralmente da quella stanza in cui sa che tornerà fin troppo presto, contro ogni logica e contro la sua ragione.

 


End file.
